a sasuke fanfic
by nashixyukina
Summary: sasuke founds out that madara isn't the only person who knows about itachi's past there's someone else. a Girl. so off he goes to find out who she is. could she be able to give another side to itachi's story? a sasuke  fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's P.O.V  
What am I even doing? I should be headed to konoha right now to obliterate all of them, but no. Instead I'm on a road to some small village miles away from my target destination. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't

from what I heard. Hours ago I was recuperating under a tree when I heard him. Madara talking to that plant zetsu. I listened to their conversation without them knowing. At first I thought that plant was

just informing him about any news on the bijuu when I heard Madara say my brother's name.

_"damn Itachi" Madara said in pure disgust clenching his fist hard._

_"well, what do you expect? That girl is as faithful like a dog to him"_ Zetsu replied with a shrug _"I tried my best in persuading her but she's just so stubborn."_

_"You should have threatened to kill her"_ Madara answered sitting down.

_" I did, but everytime I do that she threatens me with a bigger threat! That girl is too shrewd. Maybe we should let her be with Itachi's journal."_ Zetsu said.

Upon hearing that. I became more curious in listening to this conversation. I knew it. They are still keeping secrets from me.

_"No we can't."_ Madara said firmly as he walked up to Zetsu _" have you forgotten what kind of threat she possesses? What if she gives it to konoha? Hmm? Or worse to the kyuubi. It could ruin our plan. "_

_"she'll never think of doing that."_ Zetsu answered _"you and I both know Itachi doesn't want her to that. She'll follow anything he says. "_

_"true but she's also very deeply in love with him and there is still that possibility no matter how small it is. She would want to avenge him. We have to erase that possibility"_ Madara said as he walked towards

the door _"talk to her again, and if you fail. I'll be the one to personally talk to her and I'll persuade her to give it to me whether it will lead to me using foul means"_

_"another trip to that village? What gall"_ Zetsu complained.

_"Go already. I still have some errands to do"_ Madara said as both him and zetsu exited. So of course I got intrigued and climbed up to that room through the window and looking through the papers scattered on

the desk. I got hold of a picture of a girl and a name of some village and that's how I ended up here.

Questions are circling through my head right now. 1st is who is this girl and why did my brother entrusted his journal to her? And why is madara so persistent in getting it. One thing's for sure I will get

that no matter how stubborn that girl maybe. Who knows what its content could be? His life in Akatsuki? his sickness perhaps or how he was used by konoha's elders . that could be it then in that case I'll use it

as evidence on how they used my brother . they will pay all of them for all the strife they've caused to my clan. So this is it. I thought looking at the village in front of me. A typical serene place and

somewhere here lives a person who holds something precious to Itachi.

This village is small it'll be easy to find her. Everyone here is bound to know each other. I went in a tea shop inside There were only a few people when I came in. a family of 4 sat at the left

side laughing. Thiswould have reminded me of my own but then the children were a boy and girl. Twins maybe? I wouldn't know. I'm not here to reminisce any particular good memory. There's

no use at looking in the past. Time to focus on the future and that's avenging my clan but before that I have to find that journal.

_"Are you here for a vacation young man?"_ The owner of the shop who is an old man asks as he served me tea.

_"No, but I am looking for somebody"_ I answered going straight to the point_ " maybe you could help me."_

The old man scratched his chin and looked at me with a grin _"I'll see what I can do then"_

I took out the picture from my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it carefully for a few minutes scratching his bald head or squinting his eyes. This seems to be the wrong person to ask

directions from.

I was about to retrieve the picture when a girl came near him probably his granddaughter. She seemed to be 3 years younger than me.

_" What are you looking at grandpa?"_ the girl asked curiously looking over to see what his grandfather was looking at.

_" I'm trying to help this young man, but I can't seem to remember the girl in the picture"_ the old man said. The girl grabbed the photo and her eyes immediately showed a sign of familiarity

_"grandpa! This is thea nee-san . how can you forget about her, she just came by last week."_ the girl said.

Finally I got a name all I need now is her location.

_"well please pardon me. My memory isn't what it used to be"_ the old man said scratching his head laughing at his mistake

_"where can I find her?"_ I asked standing up immediately not wasting anytime at all.

By this time of the day she'll be beside the lake teaching the village children how to paint that's what that kid said. According to her she moved here 3 years ago no one knows where she

came from all theyknow is that she's a talented painter. And the children mostly girls come here to learn from her. She also receives suitors mostly just travelers that pass by but she turned

them all away except for one. A dark haired male who visited her once in every two months.

_"But recently we never saw him again"_ the boy said "maybe that's why she seldom smiles now"

"what did he look like?" I asked.

_" He wore a black cloak with red clouds and he had creases under his eyes."_ She answered. The description definitely fits my brother. " whenever he was here she was always happy"

_" was the guy also happy when he was with her?" _I asked absentmindedly

_" he smiled a bit. But it always seemed he was thinking of something else"_ she answered.

So far it seems I'm on the right track. The girl's name is thea and she's a painter and the same age as my brother. I could hear the sound of children laughing as I approached closer to the lake. There were

canvases and scattered art materials laid out on the grass. Then I saw her. Her back was turned and she was guiding a child with the paint brush. As I went near them the children beside her stopped laughing

and turned to gaze at me.

_"whats wrong?"_ she asks and she turns around to face me.

She looked exactly the same as the picture. I could tell why she had suitors. she had long light blue hair going down her waist and green eyes. She looked simple wearing a violet kimono. At first I didn't knew

what her reaction would be. Probably shock but she just looked at me with an indifferent look. I didn't knew what to say first.

_"who are you? Are You a suitor"_ one of the children asked asked. I ignored her. My eyes fixed on this woman.

_"you must be thea."_ I finally said. as a strong wind blew the bangs off my face. She didn't answer just continued to stare at me emotionless a few more minutes.

_"I believe you have something that belongs to my brother"_ I said Still no reaction from her. _"well I want it"_

She turned her gaze off me and looked at the kids _"time for you to go home but I'll see you tomorrow"_

She said half-smiling. They whined as they walked away and one of them even stuck their tongue to me before leaving. She walked and picked up gracefully the scattered materials.

_"you know my name? who told you?"_ she asks as she packed her stuff.

_"it doesn't matter. I just want the journal. Itachi's journal"_ I said assertively " I don't want to cause trouble"

_"you already brought yourself into trouble."_ She said coldly

_"when you became something your brother didn't want you to be"_ she hissed her green eyes locked fiercely at me.

_"CHILD?"_ I said annoyed at her comment _"I don't think you realize the situation you're in. give it to me. I'm the only one worthy to take it. If you still persist on not giving it. I'll…"_

_"what? You'll hurt me" _she said cutting me off _"let me tell you something kid, I think you've heard from that plant guy on how many times he failed in getting it from me. Maybe that's why madara sent you_

_ here"_

_"he didn't sent me here, he doesn't even know I'm here"_ I snapped getting more annoyed at how tenacious and haughty this woman is.

_" which is worse. you can't get it from me by force. That journal is locked away with a seal. The moment something bad happens to me. It'll be destroyed."_ She said with an arrogant smirk as she turned away. I

clenched my fist in total frustration. She really is a persistent bitch. But if she thinks she outsmarted me

then she's wrong. All I have to do is..

_ " by the way, you can't do an illusion on me too. The moment I get trapped by an illusion esp. from a sharingan user. The seal will become stronger."_ She said glancing at me _"so tough luck for you kid. I_

_ guess you have to go back to madara with this bad news."_

_ "You don't know who you're messing with" _I answered glaring at her.

She flashed her arrogant smirk again and replied _"You're mistaken. Children like you who play with fire Like me will get their fingers burned"_ she said walking away out of my sight.

That haughtiness of hers is definitely something to admire and to be annoyed at. But alright, I accept

Her challenge since she's becoming this stubborn.

_Thea's P.O.V_

_Tsk. Of all the people that I had to see It had to be his brother, oh well itachi did mention the possibility. That's why he placed that seal in the first place . so now I have to fulfill my promise and be on guard now_

_that his brother knows._

_ He is so much different from his brother as expected from what I've heard altough itachi told me he's really caring. Pft I remember arguing with itachi about how he's wasting his_

_time with his brother. All of a sudden I felt my eyes becoming teary. Shit those memories with him are coming back to me _

_oh no. ugh I thought I'd never experienced a pain in the heart again. Now I can say it really is true that he's gone since sasuke is here, I can't help but look at him contemptuously for the fate_

_that had befallen on itachi but during that moment when that kid ran his fingers through his hair._

_ It reminded me on the first day me and itachi met. Why did I have to remember that? Besides there's no_

_way _

_I'll fall for that child I could sense the trouble he'll bring plus he's a hell of a lot different from his brother. _

_That boastful Uchiha kid.._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke went back to the tea shop completely annoyed. He did not expect that to happen, being answered like that. She called him a child. Who did that woman think she is? No one

evertalked to him like that. Normally those he met for the first time were immediately intimidated just by looking at his eyes or in some cases with women they get infatuated.

_Well I guess she's different_ he thought. It was obvious with the way she looked and talked to him. Her tenacity and indifference was something he didn't see that much in other girls.

Normally they're so emotional like sakura who cried a lot over his departure, who valued friendship too much and wasn't afraid to show how much they love a person. As if he needed any of

that, all he ever needed ever since was power to take revenge on his brother for killing their clan. So when he finally succeeded in killing his brother better only to found out that his brother

was ordered by the konoha elders in killing their clan. How they took advantage of his brothers' kindness in preserving the peace of the village. It didn't make him feel better, it didn't make

the hate he felt go away it simply was transferred to a new target. Another revenge plan and that was on konoha. They'll pay for what they did; he already succeeded in killing that danzo

guy now it's time to do more damage. While he's killing them He needs proof to show them So that they wouldn't say he's making up stories about how they used his brother as a puppet.

And that girl is holding some of that proof. Now he just needs a plan to get it without killing her. zetsu was right when he said that girl was stubborn and immune to death threats it was

obvious that she was willing to put her life at stake as long as no one would get that scroll.

_she's pretty brave I have to give her credit on that_ he thought as he sat down on one of the chairs in the tea shop.

Sasuke's P.O.V

The shop was now empty; the family that was here awhile ago was nowhere to be found. Good, that way I can concentrate on what should I do to get it. I need to get it as quickly as

possible since I have to head back. At any moment they might think of already going to attack konoha. I will not be left behind just because that stubborn woman won't hand over the scroll.

I wonder if she was bluffing when she said I can't trap her in an illusion using sharingan. Maybe if I…. no. I can't take any chances besides Itachi must've been the one who placed the seal

since he doesn't want anyone to find out about how konoha used him as a puppet. Tsk how could my brother allow himself to be used like that to be treated like a traitor?

He's too nice that's why they manage to take advantage of him. I looked out the window it was beginning to get dark. I need to go look for an inn for me to stay.

"so how did the conversation with Thea go?" the girl from earlier asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of me.

"I didn't order anything" I said looking at her coldly. Just what I need a nosy kid asking me questions.

"It's our treat. You're a newcomer at this village" she answered with a smile

"No thanks" I said pushing it gently away

"Oh I insist. This is how we treat every person who drops by our village. Especially if the person Is a nice guy like you" she said pushing it towards me again her cheeks becoming pink.

She is Starting to irritate me. I took the tea and drank it quietly just to shut her up. She didn't take her Eyes off me as I drank it as if watching me drink was the most delightful thing she'd

ever seen.

She seemed to be very infatuated with me. I could use that as my advantage.

"What's your name?" I ask looking at her

"uh!" she blurted out surprised "err… it's Hana "

"that Thea. you said she has a lot of suitors coming here? " I ask

"well yeah before they were just guys who pass by here, after seeing her immediately they're attracted by her beauty and well they sometimes drop here bringing her gifts" she explained

sitting in the chair in front of me.

"how could they like her? she's pretty arrogant" I mumbled. I don't think my brother would like a girl like her. then why did he kept visiting here. There must be another reason and I also

have to find that out.

"you think she's arrogant?" Hana asks "then you aren't here to court her? don't you think she's pretty?"

"I'm not here to court her and I don't find her that pretty. Her arrogance turns me off and besides the only reason why I'm here is cause… " I closed my mouth to shut up. I can't tell

anyone why I'm here. Who knows what might happen.

"I need to go" I said standing up heading for the door

"W…Wait!" she said following me

"What?" I ask annoyed that I almost told her something confidential.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she asks smiling

"That is no longer none of your business" I answered going out.

I lost that Hana girl as I got out that shop I immediately jump on the rooftops losing trail of her. I don't need to familiarize myself and make casual talk with these people. I have a mission to

do and I don't need anyone to be following me like a lost puppy. I found a place to stay in at the end of the village. I rented a room and went up locking the doors. I laid my stuff at the bed

and looked out the window. It's time to pay that woman another visit.


	3. Chapter 3

The night seemed colder than usual. Thea thought as she dipped her feet further in the water. She was sitting on the edge of a beautiful spring located deep in the forest with her feet

Submerged in the water. This was her favorite part of the village since no one was brave Enough to venture into the forest, the villagers were afraid thinking that some rogue ninja

might be lurking around or some monster that their wild imagination came up with. She wasn't afraid of anything. She never experienced fear her whole life even after all the hardships

she faced. She just managed to work them all out not showing even the slightest bit of weakness or even emotion. She never did remember a time when she smiled, laugh or cry before

she met him.

She simply was…

_"Cold."_ She thought as the cold night air began to blow on her back. She didn't shiver as the breeze touched her skin, instead she began to remove her kimono until she was completely naked. The

moon shone on her pale white skin and the wind blowing on her bare back. She dipped in the water slowly until it surrounded her completely up to her chest. The color of her hair blended

beautifully with the color of the water. This was her way of relaxation ever since she came to this village 3 years ago. No one ever disturbed her except him. She was living in the village for

about 6 months and she was doing the same thing she's doing now . When all of a sudden She felt someone approach. She didn't move from where she was, until she saw the figure.

He came out from the shadows walking slowly towards her. The moon light shining on him. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it and a forehead protector with a scratch on it

meaning he could be a ninja. A missing nin perhaps, since there were hardly ninjas in these parts doing missions. She looked at his face and immediately his eyes grabbed her attention

They were the most unique eyes she's ever seen, red pupils with 3 wheel swirls. The feeling of looking into those eyes was unexplainable. She just stared at them totally hypnotized when

all of a sudden the stranger spoke.

_"did I scare you?"_ he asks his eyes losing its swirl design.

She looked away shaking her head confused. What just happened? She thought Then turning to face the stranger again whose eyes were now normal was looking at her

smiling gently. She gave him a cold look, reached for her towel and got out of the water.

_"no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you"_ he said softly as she covered herself. She ignored him and Just kept silent while picking up her stuff, getting ready to leave.

She never liked making friends much more when talking to strangers especially this one there's something about him that she's not comfortable with. It must be the way his eyes

looked awhile ago. She's still wondering if she imagined it though, She gave him one more cold look before turning away to leave. The ninja didn't seem to mind her hostile behavior instead

he just kept his eyes focused at her still with those soft eyes of his and that gentle smile which made her more uncomfortable than ever, she wasn't used to this kind behavior. It made her feel

queasy all over, that's why she kept avoiding the people in any village she lived in before. The way the old people greet her with smiles, children waving at her and guys winking even if she

didn't notice them they just kept showing kindness that she wasn't used to at all. She looked at the stranger one more time, he was still smiling at her gently. A soft breeze

began to blow, blowing the bangs off his face and hers as well.

They stared at each other for a few moments before she finally said_ "no."_

"what?" he asks looking at her giving her that warm smile of his again.

_"I said no. You asked me if you scared me and I answered you with a no"_ she explained

He looked at her amused and walked closer to her. She stood there with that indifferent Look of hers. Although she flinched a little upon feeling the aura he gave off , the same feeling

She felt when she looked into his eyes moments ago.

_"You're pretty brave aren't you? you should be afraid of someone like me"_ he said no longer smiling. His eyes staring blankly at her.

"and what is someone like you?" she asks looking back at him unmoved by his threat. The uncomfortable feeling she felt awhile ago already vanished since he was done with the kind

treatment, He was now showing off his true self. A cruel and merciless person just like _Them._ Who go destroy everything and take whatever they want. Especially rogue ninjas like this

Stranger in front of her. They like to instill fear on their victims like it was some sort of Sadistic pleasure of theirs before they would do the deed. Well he picked the wrong person

I'm not easily scared she thought which was basically true. She was taught to be immune to That emotion especially when you're in front of an enemy.

_"you're pretty."_ He commented running his fingers gently through her hair _"girls like you shouldn't be wandering around in dangerous places like this. Evil people are roaming around,_

_people like me "_

_"I know that"_ she answered.

_"then why are you still doing it"_ he asks

_"because if girls like me who are pretty and defenseless stopped wandering. Then people like you would stop doing evil stuff"_ she said smirking. _"and we can't have that._

_Otherwise there'd be no more people in hell since they now lost their evil intentions"_

He looked at her with a an emotion that she couldn't explain. She thought he was going to kill her then and there for giving such an answer. So she was surprised when his lips curled to form

a smile and then began to laugh. She thought that he snapped completely , he continued to laugh and when he stopped. He turned to look at her with that warm smile again.

_"uchiha itachi"_ he said all of a sudden.

_"what?"_ she asks, now it was her turn to be confused

_"my name. "_ he said taking her hand shaking it slightly. She tensed a bit upon the touch. This was the first time someone ever took her by the hand by a boy. It felt weird and warm for some

unexplainable reason.

_"why are you suddenly giving it to me? Your name that is"_ she asks her voice sounding a little nervous which she doesn't understand why. This was the first time it ever happened.

_"cause you're pretty fearless I like people like you" _he answered reaching for her stuff.

_"what are you doing?"_ she says pulling her hand away _"give me my belongings"_

_"I'm going to accompany you to your house"_ he answered pulling her gently.

_"what? I can go there by myself!"_ she said now completely annoyed. _"I don't trust strangers"_

_"I thought you weren't afraid of me?"_ he asks smiling again _"since you aren't afraid of me like you said then that means you can trust me"_

_"well you're still a stranger"_ she said frowning at him

_"I already told you my name. I can give you further details when we arrive at your place"_ he answered grabbing her hand again _"so where do you live?"_

_"who do you think you are?"_ she said getting annoyed

_"uchiha itachi like I said"_

She let out a sigh of frustration looking at this raven-haired stranger who came to her with no warning acting all mysterious towards her. He was the kind of person she disliked, yet

something about the way he's touching her is making her feel warm. Something she never felt in her whole life especially with another person. She glanced at him again who was still smiling.

Maybe this could be a whole new beginning for her. Whose heart and face was so cold will now Be warmed up for the first time. Will she allow it further to melt the ice wrapped around her

heart?

He gently pulled her hand as they walked towards the village. Her cheeks becoming red and her heart racing so fast. She couldn't explain why she was feeling this way. She looked at itachi

again and nervously bit her lip. Did she really want to become friends with a person like him. A complete stranger. She knows better than to give her trust to just about anybody but he's

different. Something about him is attracting her to him and she doesn't know what it is.

_"itachi"_ she said in a low voice

_"what is it?"_

_"thea"_

_"What?"_ he asks confused again

_"that's my name"_ she said giving him a weak smile


End file.
